


The New Pup

by Musicscore5150



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicscore5150/pseuds/Musicscore5150
Summary: Disgrace is just trying to get by in CZW, but after a fight with Jon Moxly, she develops another side that can take over. She plans to use this to her advantage. At least she had planned to till one of the most Iconic Wrestlers from WWE comes to her before a match and says he wants to take her under his wing.This is my first WWE story. So don't be to harsh on me please. This involves my OC Luna/Disgrace. She has an extreme version of Multiple Personality Disorder. If you want an easy example to compare to, one example is Hommicidle Liu from the creepypasta fandom. Any ways, there won't be an actual ship in this one. If I get enough feed back, and if people want, I might turn this into a story.





	

She was done. She wasn't gonna listen to the ridicule and barrages of hate anymore. Tonight was the last night. After to nigh, Disgrace would be no more. Hopefully people would forget she ever existed. 

She was currently sitting off in some dark corner on top of some crates, pulling on the last of her ring gear. Tonight as a final screw you to the universe she would fight Jon Moxley. Sure, he saved her butt a while back. But this was her way of saying goodbye to CZW. Goodbye to the only life she knew. 

'You don't have to make yourself do this.' Said a soft voice in her head.

She scoffed. "Oh please... You have been in my head for who knows how long. You saying you don't want a chance at being in the world?" She said quietly.

'I'm not saying that, I'm just saying you can continue to fight. There are other places you know.' Luna said in their shared mind, making Disgrace roll her eyes. 

"Like where? WWE? Yeah right. It would just be this place all over again. No matter where I go, I won't be accepted." She said a little louder. "You've seen how people act. The looks I get..." She said gently running a couple fingers over the scar over her eye. "You get full reign after tonight." She said tightening a glove. She looked over for her mask but froze. She began looking around her then jumped down from the crates beginning to look around for the mask. "Where the hell did it go?!"

"Looking for something?" Said a deep voice. She looked up and her eyes narrowed. Not out of hat but of caution. 

There in front of her stood the one and only- The Undertaker. In his hand, her mask.

She slowly walked forward. "To what do I owe the honor of gaining such a great fighter in my prescience?" She said reaching for her mask. He quickly lifted his hand, and due to their immense size difference, she could not reach her most important piece of equipment, at least that's what she considered it. 

"I want to talk." He said looking down at her. 

"Give me my mask and we can talk." She countered.

"We talk and I'll give you your mask." He said deeply.

"I have a match in less than five minutes." 

"Go out there without it. I already know what you want to do. Give everyone one good final 'screw you'. That's what this match is about right? You ending your fighting. It's such a shame though. You're so young. Such a good career in front of you."

"Give me. The mask." She growled.

"Come get it later. You're up." He said walking away. She growled but headed out. He was right. This shocked everyone, but granted it got her more jeers and boos. 

~~~

The match was bloody, violent, and deadly. She would need stitches. Lots of them, as well as wearing a brace for her ankle which she could tell was twisted. But Moxley needed worse.

She headed back stage and looked around for the thief who still held onto her mask. She ended up finding him where's he had first seen him. He looked over. "You win?" He asked without looking at her.

"What do you think? Since you apparently know me so well." He chuckled and looked at her from under his wide brimmed hat. 

"Good job pup." He said with a smirk, then tossed the mask to her.

She caught it and began to walk away. He quickly caught her by her arm. "What?" She snapped. 

"Meet me outside after you get your things." He said as he slowly let her arm go. She glared a little.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." He said then headed to the exit. She watched him go for a moment, debating wether to do it or not.

'If you don't I will.' Luna said. 

"Oh shut up." She said. 

'You know you want to go.' She said. It was true. Disgrace did want to find out what this star wrestler wanted. She gave a groan and went and got her jeans and jacket on. The back of the jacket held the print- Normal People Scare Me. (A/N Eh, eh? Anyone get the reference? XD I'm trash)

She saw him and walked over to him. "Will you tell me what you want already?" She said standing in front of him. He smirked at her spit fire attitude. 

"Alright, since you seem so eager to hear what I have to say." He crossed his arms and looked her in the eye. "I want to train you and bring you into the WWE." He said. "Make you the hound of hell."

Her eyes widened. "Y-you're kidding?" She said surprised. He looked in her eyes, total seriousness in his eyes. "You aren't... No, I'm done with fighting." She said walking away.

"You really think so? Once you enter this life it's almost impossible to get out. It's a way of life."

She sighed and stopped looking back at him.

~~Time skip- three months~~

Disgrace groaned as she sat up in the queen bed she had come to know. She ran a hand through her hair. 

'Can I be in charge today?' Luna asked. 'Or at least for the morning? I wanna do something for them.' Disgrace looked over at her clock, the red bold numbers reading 6:10. She groaned. "I know I don't wake up this early on my own. You woke me up to ask that?" She hissed quietly, then gave a small groan. "Fine." She said. She looked over at the side table, grabbing a small beaded bracelet. All the beads except three were a metallic black. Two were a jade green, and the middle bead between them was a deep purple bead. She slipped it on and she felt herself slip to the back of the shared mind.

Luna's POV

She smiled and looked around, stretching her arms and got up, grabbing her iPod and starting up some Leona Lewis, her grin growing as she heard Fire under my feet start through the earbuds. She pulled on her plain white zip up and some yoga pants. She smiled as she quietly snuck down the stairs and to the large kitchen. She smiled and started some coffee, then quietly got some pans as she started up making good portions of scrambled eggs, French toast, and all that good stuff. She danced around the kitchen as she cooked a breakfast for herself, as well as the other two men who took in the multiple personality girl. 

She smiled and twirled, moving to the beat of the song. Cooking each bit of food to perfection. By the time she was finishing up, the sun was shining into the expanse of the kitchen. Taking one earbud out, she could hear the sound of one of the men walking down the stairs. She looked up and smiled, making him a plate. The foot steps stopped at the door way to the kitchen. "Morning." She said with her back turned as she poured the coffee into a mug, then turned back to find Mark, aka The Undertaker standing and looking surprised.

"What's all of this?" He asked a little surprised.

"Uh, I was thinking it was called breakfast." She teased. He chuckled, the deep could making her smile. She walked over and looked up at him. "Go get your brother so you can eat." She smirked then went and got herself a glass of orange juice. Soon the sound of two sets of feet coming down the stairs. She smiled and poured another mug and sat it on the table for Glen, aka Kane. She smiled at the two.

"Ok, so obviously nothing's poisoned since you smiling. That means it's Luna cooking." Glen said smirking. She chuckled. 

"See, you're starting to catch on." She teased. "Took you a bit though."

"So, you gonna tell us what's up with all of this?" Mark asked. 

"I thought that there was a thank you in order for all of this. For helping us, training us for WWE, for taking us in. It's just... Thank you." She said smiling. The two looked at her and smiled back. "You're welcome." They both said.

"Think you're ready to fight kid?" Glen asked. She smiled and nodded. "Good. You're gonna debut at the next RAW with me." He said as he took a sip from the mug she sat in front of him. She gave a nod. 

"Alright. Do I need to get some things together?" He nodded. "Get goin, we're leavin today." She gave a half smile and nodded. 

She began to head out but looked back into the kitchen. "Eat." She said to them both. "I worked hard on it." She said smiling before going up stairs. The two chuckled and got some food, beginning to eat.

~~Time skip, Monday night RAW~~

Once again, Disgrace was in control. She let out a shaken breath, waiting for the right moment to go out. Currently Kane was fighting in a two on one handy cap match against Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. She waited and watched, Kane having told her what to do. He didn't care that they wouldn't win, but it was a way to make her entrance.

She was listening closely to the commentary but watching from the gorilla. "Well, it seems that the Wyatts may have the upper hand in this match." JBL said

"Well it is two on one, and with two big guys like Luke and Erick, maybe Kane can't stand up to that by himself." Cole said. 

She watched Kane closely. She saw as he was put in a hold and made a grab for the lowest rope. There was her signal. There was a fierce howl and a maniacal howl of laughter, provided by herself before dark foreboding music came on and she ran out, jumping up onto the ropes, her mouth covered by a mesh mouth cover with a dog like set of jaws on it. She balanced on the middle rope then jumped into the ring, another howl ripping through the arena. They let go of Kane and stepped back, eyeing her up. Bray Wyatt watched her intensely from the sidelines, intrigued by her already. 

She began to pace from side to side in front of Kane, almost in a defending way. "Well it seems, the Devil's favorite demon has a bit of protection." Cole said. "We were indeed scheduled for a new debut and I suppose this is- Oh look out!" He cried as Disgrace kicked Luke back followed by slamming Erick to the mat then began to assault him with a barrage of punches. The bell was wrung and Luke kicked her back away from Erick. She rolled with the kick and positioned herself close to the mat as she gave a growl.

Their theme music came on and the group began to walk out. She glared as she ran to the ropes, standing on the middle one again, holding the top one, watching them go. After they left, she got down and looked back at Kane, looking up and meeting his eyes. He had a microphone in his hand and slowly brought it up to his lips. "You... Are no longer a pup.... You are- The Hound, from Hell." He said then dropped the microphone. She knelt down before him, taking the microphone.

"The Devil's favorite demon- I serve you now." She said.

He looked at her and headed to the ropes, climbing out, her following behind him.


End file.
